Taking Note
by JustAGirlWithAPen
Summary: After the world meeting, Austria finds notes that Italy and Hungary have been passing fourth. What have they been talking about? Read and reveiw :


**Taking Notes**

**AN: My first straight fanfic lol. Italy's words are italicized, and Hungary's are bold and italicized. I may continue this if I can think up a plotline… It's really tempting, I love AusHun :D**

Roderich Edlestein was a busy man.

He was much too busy with paperwork and regulations to just waltz out of the conference room like Italy, who left all his things behind for a slightly irritated German to clean up. Be he wasn't quite busy enough to resist the urge to restore the room to its pristine original state.

Nodding to the other Germanic nation, he began systematically straightening the chairs, cup rests, and removing any stray papers. In that moment, he was… what has Switzy called him? Ah, yes, an _OCDemon._

"Fick!" the blonde nation cursed. The tall nation ran a hand through his slicked-back hair.

"Roderich- just clean this up. I have to go make some copies, since _Italy _drew cats all over his treaties…" the disciniplinarian stormed out of the room with a reddening face.

Straightening his glasses, the nobleman paced over to where the feisty Italian had sat twenty minutes before. He had a short flashback- _little Italia sitting next to him while he played the piano- _and half smiled. He was a good kid. _It's a good thing Germany doesn't realize he's actually Holy Rome. The shade of red he would turn… _Austria's thoughts wandered as he picked up a folded sheet.

There were little doodles, like the intricate illuminations of old, all along the margins. _Naturally. _he smiled. _He _is _Italy, after all. _Austria's eyes paused as he recognized the handwriting. Actually, the paper contained two types. One was beautiful, loopy and refined- this one he assumed was little Italy's- and the other was heavier, less polished, but still purposeful. His heart skipped a beat. _Hungary._

He held the paper up with hind hand, squinting as he read their apparent conversation. The Italian had started it.

_Ciao, sorella! Haven't talked to you in forever, How are you doing? _

_**Hello, Ita-san! I'm doing fine, thanks. How are you and Germany?**_

_ Doitsu? We're great! He writes about me every day in his notebook and keeps me warm when I get cold. Pookie loves him too! 3 _

_**Wow, I didn't think he was that much of a romantic. How sweet! I didn't think he was a cat person either…**_

_ Well, Pookie loves _him_… Anyways! Never mind the kitties, I want to know about you and Mr. Austria! Has he swept you off your feet yet? Tell me, ve~!_

_**Feli, you make me laugh. That aristocrat doesn't see anything except his piano through his glasses.**_

_ I bet you he does! Ve, you're too pretty not to notice! Trust me, I'm Italian! ;) Even when you carry that scary frying pan you hit big brother France with! Have you tried flirting with him?_

_**Yes! I don't think I'm very good at it though. I'm not even sure if he still feels anything for me! It's been years since our divorce…**_

_ Don't worry sorella! I think he does. He's Germanic, too, you know. They have weird ways of showing affection. Why, once Germany- _

The next part had been censured with heavy scribbling. The Austrian shrugged and skipped to the next legible part with increasing fascination.

_**Holy Skillet! That's hilarious…I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Mr. Germany the same way. Did he really…with pasta?**_

_ It's true! I wonder he read big brother France's book too? It was so confusing…but I think I understand it now ;D_

:) _**Hahahaha! You've changed so much! I still remember when Mr. Austria made you wear girl's clothes. You were so cute! And so hungry. I'm glad you're happy, but I can't help but be a little jealous.**_

_ Mr. Austria will come around! Just a tip, you should call him Roderich. Human names are much more endearing, ve~!_

_**Good point. Do you think he'll call me Elizabeta back?**_

_ Si! I'm going to stop writing for a minute, my Doitsu is speaking. I 3 his accent~ ^_^_

There was no actual pause in their conversation, so Austria kept reading.

_Doitsu 3 I didn't understand anything he said, but it sounded powerful and important! Hey, does Mr. Austria still play the piano?_

_**Is the sky still blue? YES. Sometimes he orchestrates the soundtrack of my actual dreams… It can be annoying. He always loved the piano better than me, but it was much too beautiful to smash with my frying pan, no matter how upset I was. **_

_ I'm sorry! I know it may be annoying, but sometimes guys need something to help them relax. For Germany, it's building things! I can build things too, have you seen my new car?_

_**The cherry red Ferrari? DUH! It's fabulous, Feli~! You should drive me around sometime :**_D

`_ You, me and Poland have to hit the mall after we leave here. Maybe we can eat pasta later, ve!_

_**Yes! Can't wait! I'll meet you by the front desk?**_

_Si! We'll help you pick out some appropriate lingerie for when Mr. Austria comes around ;) trust me!_

_**…I'm kind of scared now, but alright. I sure hope you know what you're doing…**_

_ Bene! I think the meeting is over, so hasta la pasta! See you in a few _

The words ended there. Austria slowly set the paper back on the table, meshing it among other documents before dumping the whole mess in the waste basket. He didn't need a mirror to tell him how red his face had become. Hungary danced around his thoughts as he headed for the elevator. _"Isn't it obvious? I only play when I think she's around… It helps me focus my emotions so I don't look like a babbling lovestruck fool… Isn't it obvious I still have feelings for her? What am I doing wrong?" _He was rather annoyed as he stepped into the elevator, so much so that he didn't notice the figure running down the hall.

"Wait!" a voice called, shoving a hand into the door. The newcomer squeezed herself through the gap and executed an about-face. Austria's jaw nearly dropped. _Hungary. His Elizabeta now stood in front of him._

"Lobby please," she asked, looking rather flushed. His finger hovered over the button, leaving his mind a few more seconds to race. _"Now's your chance!" _He pressed the button, then turned to her.

"Elizabeta," he began. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say a thing. Then he audaciously put a hand on the walls on either side of her; still she did not protest. At a loss for some sharp remark for once in his life, he simply mumbled "I'm sorry." Hungary's eyes widened even more.

The last thing he remembered before he closed the distance between them was the color of her eyes. He was sure he would never forget their green sparkle, like summer, like leaves. Their lips met once again for the first time in years, and it felt like no time had passed.

The elevator opened, and Austria cooly turned and strode out into the lobby with a smile. It took all his willpower not to turn back and look at her, but he couldn't help winking at the Italian standing by the front desk. His mouth was nearly agape as he took in the couple getting out of the elevator.

A trip to America: $4,000

The look on Italy's face: Priceless.

**Okay, so that's a sucky way to end a story, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway ^_^ read and review please!**


End file.
